


Disobedience

by slyred619



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Disobedience, Disobeying Orders, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Maids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyred619/pseuds/slyred619
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re Thranduil’s servant; he’s feeling a bit down and orders you to cheer him up”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disobedience

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: This is just something that I wrote on a boring 2 hour plane ride. Please expect this not to be the best, as this is merely a (somewhat) drabble. I did not read over this, or check for spelling/grammar errors.
> 
>  
> 
> Word Count: 2,200

You along with the other maidens working for Thranduil and his kin, stood folding robes and such, chatting amongst yourselves. You were Thranduil’s closest servant and he called to you first if anything needed to be done that he could not do. Of course, you obeyed him and sought out his commands but, what he asked of you last night lingered in your mind and you pondered at it. You weren’t one to be down about yourself but, certainly there were far more beautiful elven maids that could have taken your place. You had to stop yourself before thinking that he felt the same –of course he didn’t, he was royalty after all and you –you were just a simple servant. A nobody. 

 

“(Y/N), Lord Thranduil wishes to speak with you at once,” said a fellow guard of Mirkwood, standing tall in the doorway.  
You nodded, and placed a robe down, planning on finishing the folds in it once you got back. The man followed behind you as you walked through the long halls of Mirkwood, striding up the stairs before reaching his majesty. 

 

Thranduil sat at his throne, leaning against the stone arm of it –seeming a bit down. You did not like the way he looked right now –in fact you felt concerned for the king. His eyes shot up, feeling your presence standing on the two steps down before him. With a swift flick of the wrist, it was just you and him, alone.  
“Come, I wish to see you close up,” he spoke with such authority, and demand that you had no reason to disobey him. You took that last two steps up to his throne, and hesitantly moved closer to Thranduil. Your arms were at your side, gripping the cloth of your dress that flowed down –just touching the cold floor. You felt shy around him as always. 

 

Thranduil stood from his throne, towering over you even as he made his way to your level. Slowly, he paced around you –causing for the grip on your dress to tighten along with a slight blush to brush across your cheeks. He stopped in front of you, looking directly into your eyes and cocked his head to the side.  
“Why do you fear me so, (Y/N)?” he asked, keeping his facial emotion blank but, sounding a bit disappointed as his did so.  
You parted your lips slightly in a motion to answer but, nothing came out as he began his pacing again around you but, this time closer. He stopped once more behind you; you could feel his warm breath on the back of your neck. As his breath hit it, you felt the small hairs stand up.  
“After last night, how could you feel so bashful around me?” Thranduil whispered, pushing more air at your neck and throwing another question at you.  
“I do not fear you, my Lord,” You piped up after standing there in silence. 

 

Thranduil was in front of you once again; his eyes shut for a moment, hearing you call him your lord. It aroused him in a way, to know that he dominated over you. The pace started again and he was behind you. Your breath caught in your throat feeling his large hand on the lower part of your back.  
“I expect to see you again tonight,” he pulled himself closer to you, feeling his chest pressed against your back. You went to protest but his arm wrapped around your front.  
“When I get to my chambers, you better be there, disrobed, for me,” he breathed out, making you bite your bottom lip –holding yourself back from placing your hands on him.  
“Yes, my lord,” you agreed and like yesterday you didn’t know why. Your feelings for Thranduil were strong but, you didn’t want to be a toy to him but, you had no other choice.  
“You are dismissed, go to my chambers after dinner,” he demanded and held your shoulders, giving them a soft squeeze. 

 

///

 

When you returned to the laundry room and ignored any questions asked by the other maidens. After finishing your work, you got ready to help in the kitchen for dinner by preparing a large bowl of salad, getting a few bottles of wine from the cellar and setting the long dinner table for the king and his kin.  
The servants whom were not serving food at dinner, ate in their chambers so, you brought a small salad with you, along with your own bottle of wine (which was not allowed but you did anyway). The usual coldness of your room seemed to have no effect on you at all. Anticipation and anxiety heated your body, increasing more with your intake of wine. You thought that maybe if you were intoxicated a bit, you wouldn’t make a fool of yourself in front of Thranduil.  
After finishing your meal and washing up, you slip on a thin nightgown, just to wear when sneaking off into Thranduil’s room. The stone flooring in the halls chilled your feet as you made your way through the surprisingly vacant area.

 

A single hall, lead to the double doors lining Thranduil’s room, and you feebly opened the doors with a creek. His large bed, sat in the back of the room; cloths were draped along the top banister, creating a curtain like figure around the bed. The satin material made the cloth a bit transparent. You hadn’t realized how long you were looking at the bed and curtains until a voice came from the other side of the room.

 

“I clearly remember me telling you to be disrobed for me miss (Y/N),” Thranduil said a bit disappointed and glided over towards you. You felt your heart racing at the way his deep blue eyes delve into yours. 

 

“Or perhaps, you were wishing that I’d undress you?” he said snaking an arms around your back, pulling you in rather close to the point of your noses almost touching. 

 

“I’m going to have to punish you for being so… disobedient,” whispered Thranduil before his other hand came up slowly to caress your waist. You let out a shaky breath, being that under his touch, caused shivers to go down your spine. His fingers brushed down your chest, to your stomach and entwined with the bottom material of your gown –his eyes never leaving yours. Finally, he gripped the end and lifted it over your head, leaving you in just your under garment, a blush powdered on your cheeks as you felt his gaze on your almost naked body. Thranduil’s hands traveled once more along your body, massaging slightly on areas that made a soft moan escape from your lips. Seeing that this aroused you, a small smile twitched at the ends of Thranduil’s lips. His large hands cupped at your breasts and squeezed softly. Your breath hitched in your throat, stopping as you placed your hands on his chest. He took your shoulders and sat you on the bed. 

 

“Undress me (Y/N),” He commanded, letting his hands gracefully fall to his sides. You bit your lip curiously and looked up at him, nodding a bit.  
“Yes, my lord” you say and begin to work at his robes, sliding them off his shoulders and letting them hit the floor without a sound. He stood in front of you, with just an under gown on, through it you could see him getting his arousal through his member. You stood from the bed so I was easier to remove the last article of clothing on him. Slowly and gently, as if you were afraid to touch him fully, you lifted his arms over his head and slipped the robe off, after removing his crown, leaving him in just his undergarment. The redness on your cheeks grew a deeper shade when you glanced down at him. Thranduil held your chin and kissed your jaw line.  
“You’re not done,” he whispered, letting his soft lips brush against your ear. You swallowed a bit and kept your eyes down. Once again, he moved you down to sit on the bed until you were eye level with his waist. Your index and middle finger slipped into the lining of his garment and you hesitantly looked up at him before sliding the material down, letting his long member to be exposed. 

 

Thranduil crawled onto the bed on top of you, moving you back against the headboard. He worked inside the material of your underwear, making circular motions on your clitoris. You soon began to feel yourself become wet with each circle. The temperature of your body increased along with the feel of pleasure when Thranduil entered a finger inside of you. The stretch was hot but, familiar. You cried out, being a bit sore from the previous night but loosened the grip on his shoulder, letting him know to keep going. As his index finger worked the inner walls of you, his lips lay wet sloppy kisses along your shoulders and chest until he stopped at the breast. His blue gaze flashed up at you when he moved over, taking your nipple in his mouth, sucking, and swirling his tongue around on it. You let out a feeble moan, arching your back so your chest fell further into him. Thranduil opened his mouth and with a pop, sucked once more time. He moved over to the other nipple, copying the same movements but, this time nibbling a bit on it, taking it in between his teeth and biting down ever so lightly. The sensation left you moaning again.  
“My lord…” you whimpered, wanting him inside of you at that moment. You felt him harden against your thigh, springing up slowly. To your disappointment, Thranduil shook his head and took his finger out of you. 

 

“(Y/N) my darling, you must return the favor,” said Thranduil in a raspy voice. He flipped you over so that now you were on top of him. You moved his long legs apart slightly to give yourself room before, propping yourself onto your knees. His member was almost standing up right and you grabbed it in both hands. You began the stroking motion up and down leaning over to take his head fully into your mouth, one hand let go of his member. Your tongue swirled around on the tip of his penis and you felt his legs shiver a bit along with a deep throated moan from Thranduil himself. Finally, you took him in whole, as far as you could go before gagging a bit and bobbed your head up and down. Every so often you’d stop at his head for a second to massage in with your tongue. 

 

Thranduil’s moans became more frequent to the point where he was gripping your hair, encouraging you to go faster. But, before long he pulled you up, and sat you on his lap. You were panting and noticed the lust in his eyes; he too was panting and his pupils’ enlarged. Thraduil took the back of your neck and pulled it to him, crashing his lips to yours. It was forced but, soft. 

 

“Ngell melin,” Thranduil mumbled ‘my love’ in between kisses down your neck back up to your lips. Thranduil lifted you off of him and moved you onto your hands and knees. You felt his large hands grip tightly at your rear, rubbing your sides.  
“Only your king can have you like this (Y/N), do you understand me?” Thranduil asked easing into you, causing you to moan out loudly.  
“Yes, my king,” you say, gripping the sating sheets in front of you, feeling Thranduil’s member move in and out of you picking up the pace, after a few moments.  
“Say it again,” Thranduil said leaning forward, gripping some of your hair in his hands, bringing your head back.  
“Yes…my king,” You said and bit your lip feeling his other hand, massaging your breast. He let go for a second, regaining his balance by holding your lower back.  
“My lord…” you added, noticing his arousal towards your submissiveness. A heat pooled in the lower pit of your stomach, feeling Thranduil inch deeper into you. Beads of sweat were lining both of you bodies and you were soon growing weak in the knees. Your knuckles were turning white with how tightly you were gripping the sheets and soon, Thranduil stopped inside of you, pooling your insides.  
It was silent; you were both panting and lying next to each other. You shut your eyes for a moment and ran a hand through your hair. Quickly, you sat up; realizing that you’d stayed past your welcome and swung your legs over the side of the bed.  
“Wait- where are you going?” Thranduil said stretching across the bed and grabbing your hand, looking at you with sad eyes.  
“I must return to my quarters my lord,” You say looking at him but, he just simply pulled your arm towards him.  
“It is okay, you can miss work tomorrow…” he said wrapping an arm around you, playing with your hair. 

 

“Just never disobey me again (Y/N),”


End file.
